


Role Reversal

by TheNights



Series: Reinzo Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, Role Reversal, reinzo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: It started off as a little training experiment. Something fun to end the day.--Reinzo Day01 : Role-Reversal (2017)
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: Reinzo Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Role Reversal

It started off as a little training experiment. Something fun to end the day. 

Hanzo weighed the shield strapped to his arm with interest, having drawn Tank from the little hat Lena was dancing about with. Reinhardt had immediately been ecstatic, having drawn Defense. “Will you swap with me?” Reinhardt had asked all manners as he took Hanzo’s hand. You would have thought he was asking Hanzo on their first date again. It made Hanzo smile, and he easily agreed.

Since it was supposed to be fun, the weapons were all traded out for something roughly similar. Hanzo’s shield still projected hardlight, though smaller than Reinhardt’s. Everyone got a laugh when Ana handed him a blowup hammer, eye sparkling with hidden humour. Hanzo took it graciously and gave it a few experimental swings. Reinhardt was handed a comically small bow, with a bundle of arrows, that had suction cups on them instead of arrowheads. Hanzo asked how he would manage, and, with a shrug, Reinhardt replied “I can always throw them if it comes to that”. 

Genji gingerly held a white staff that had a plus on the top of it, looking slightly embarrassed, and Hanzo had no doubt that Angela had something to do with that. He exchanged a look with Zenyatta, floating next to Genji with a hairdryer. They both turned away, chuckling quietly. 

“Alright, positions!” barked Jack, somehow looking just as commanding with a tiny bunny-themed water pistol in his hand. Hana was beside him, beaming as she held a giant of a red, blue, and white nerf gun. 

They all raced to their sides, laughing amongst themselves. Hanzo took position out front, feeling slightly odd, especially when he looked back and saw Reinhardt so far behind. Reinhardt gave him an amused grin and blew a kiss. Hanzo grinned and mimed catching it, punching Genji when his little brother made a slight gagging sound. 

Readying up, he made eye contact with Hana across the floor, who smirked and gave him a thumbs down. Hanzo scoffed, whacking his hammer on the ground so it squeaked. Mei gave a little snort and giggle from beside him. 

It all went downhill quickly when McCree struck first, cheerfully hollering ‘Discord Bitch!’, followed by nailing Jack in the forehead with a purple tennis ball.


End file.
